


A Hard Lesson

by SkinOfTheWolf



Series: Training the Station Pet [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, Come Slut, Come Swallowing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Mind Break, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Ring gag, Watersports, Wet & Messy, come slut Stiles Stilinski, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinOfTheWolf/pseuds/SkinOfTheWolf
Summary: The Sherriff helps settle Stiles into his new position as a cum slut by keeping him under his office chair all day.Read the Tags!
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Training the Station Pet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022022
Comments: 1
Kudos: 213





	A Hard Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This stuff is super fucked up please never do anything like this in real life unless it is all between consenting adults!

After the ordeal at the station his father brought Stiles home to a room missing all of his electronics because as his father says, a cum dump shouldn’t need anything other than a cock to pleasure. His father also fitted him with a plug to keep all the cum he receives safely inside him. So he gets to feel full all day long, gets to feel all the cum fucked into him trapped and sloshing around.

His father also lowers how much food he gets, because really a cum slut should be able to survive on all the cum he eats and after all no one wants a fat slut. At night he sleeps in his fathers bed being fucked to sleep, and sometimes his father leaves his cock inside Stiles while they sleep, even fucking him while he dreams. He’s always disappointed when by morning his father’s soft cock has slipped out of his sloppy hole.

One morning a couple days after Stiles was introduced to his new position in life his father brings him back to the station. Stiles is a bit nervous because he isn’t sure if he’s ready to be fucked by the whole police force again, but instead his father brings him into his office and forces Stiles into the cramped space under his desk.

His father is gentle as he puts the ring gag back around Stiles head. “Today you’re going to learn how to be a good warm hole for my cock, I don’t want you to suck me off until I tell you to. I just want you to keep my cock warm and if you’re good and don’t fidget too much then maybe I’ll give you a treat in a little while.” His father says and then waits for Stiles to nod his head in understanding. It’s hard to talk with the ring gag, this whole new world has been odd for him, he’s so used to talking but since he learned his place he hasn’t said very much. A slut is supposed to always present their mouths to fuck not to talk. The gag makes him start drooling right away.

The gag locks into place onto the harness his father is wearing, slots his father’s soft cock perfectly into his waiting mouth. There’s already a bit of drool making its way down his chin and he tries to focus on not moving around too much, just letting the constant heavy weight of the dick in his mouth rest on his tongue. Settled on his knee’s he brings his hands behind him and sit’s on them trying to still himself further, be the good slut his father wants him to be so he gets his treat. He is hungry for breakfast after all and a growing boy needs protein.

It’s very meditative and he zones out for a while until what must be an hour or two later his father’s cock starts to chub up filling his mouth and pushing into the back of his throat. He makes a surprised noise and tries to peer up at his father from under the desk but his vision is blocked until his father slides out from the desk dragging Stiles along with him.

“I’m not gonna unlatch the gag I want you to suck me off without moving, just suck and use your tongue.” His father says bringing a hand to rest against his jaw, thumbing along where his cock slots into the gag.

Once the sheriff is rock hard the head of his dick pushes so far into stiles throat that he starts to gag and tears come to his eyes. He automatically starts to frantically pull back but the gag holds him tightly in place leaving him to try not to work himself into a panic attack.

“You’re going to have to learn to like being throat fucked, a true slut can take any cock she’s given. Now are you going to be a good cum slut or will I have to bring you back to the interrogation room and let the officers teach you this lesson?” His father says softly but with such seriousness that Stiles immediately sobers and relaxes his throat. “Oh what a good girl you are, I knew you were made for this.” The sheriff continues leaning back into his chair and closing his eyes.

It takes him a minute to adjust to figure out how he can still breathe with something so huge lodged in his throat but he manages. He starts by wrapping his tongue around the shaft and then sucking as hard as he can, tries to tell himself it’s just like those milkshakes he used to love. He can start to taste a bit of pre cum and he can’t get enough of it, once he gets that taste he starts sucking with enthusiasm. He’s making these embarrassing slurping noises and he can feel even more drool makes its way down his chin and neck. He can feel the head of his fathers’ dick starting to tighten up and he knows he’s so close to getting his treat. He starts to hum a bit and the vibration through his throat must set his father off because ropes of cum make their way down his throat and into his waiting stomach.

His father groans low and deep and Stiles feels so pleased to have been the one to make his father make such a filthy noise. He keeps sucking trying to get every last drop of cum, but then his fathers’ hand is hard and bruising along his jaw.

“No baby stop, that’s too much. Once someone cums a good slut gives them a quick lick clean and then knows to back off.” His father says releasing Stiles jaw. The guilt hit’s him immediately, he was being a greedy slut and was only looking for his own pleasure not his fathers like he should have been. A slut has no pleasure other than what his master gives him and he should be grateful for that.

Stiles flushes ashamed and forces himself back to his original position as a simple cock warmer, and his father goes back to ignoring him.

He’s still zoned out trying to be extra good to make up for his earlier greediness when his father brushes a hand through Stiles hair.

“Ok baby now I’m going to give you a new lesson, and I know you’re not going to like it at first but you need to learn. Just like a good cum slut takes care of a hard cock she also needs to take care of her masters other needs.” He says extra gently like he’s trying not to spook a deer. The words confuse Stiles because what else could there be but cum? Isn’t pleasing a hard cock all a slut is good for?

The heat is what takes him by surprise, one moment he’s contemplating his fathers’ words and the next burning hot piss is making its way down his throat. He yanks his head back so hard he nearly pulls his father from his chair, but then there are hands forcefully gripping his head and holding it in place while his father sits back. The stream had cut off for a moment when he tried to escape but now that his father is settles again the piss starts all over again. It’s hot and bitter and salty and so much worse than the cum he craves. It makes his stomach turn and he thinks he may actually vomit, but that would really be bad, he doesn’t know what happens to a slut who tries to rejected their masters gift.

He starts to cry, burning with humiliation, so much piss filling his mouth that he struggles to swallow it all and some of it makes its way down his front, staining his shirt. It’s so vile, he’s the equivalent to a human toilet, an object to be used however his father sees fit. The piss just keeps coming and Stiles wonders if it will ever stop, he wants to sob but the cock in his mouth makes it impossible. Finally, the stream tapers off and Stiles stomach feels full to the point of bursting.

“See now that wasn’t so bad was it baby? This is your place now. I know this is hard for you, but you need to accept your position in this world.” He says gently wiping away Stiles tears. “Just a little while longer and then we can go home and I can make you feel good as a treat for being such a good slut. But if you act up after I take your gag off then I’m going to have to teach you a lesson a lot worse than the one you just learned.”

Stiles swallows around the cock in his mouth and wills himself to stop crying, he isn’t sure what could be worse than being a human toilet but he doesn’t want to find out.


End file.
